Kal'goz
Kal'goz, Lord of Strife is a powerful demon of the Abyss whom the Outsiders accidentally set loose upon Aegeron. Entering the Mortal Realm and Imprisonment Around the year 130, not long after the ascension of the Living Gods the imperial mages accidentally opened a portal to the Abyss, the home of the Demons. The resulting demonic invasion was quickly stopped before it could become a serious threat to Aegeron, but one demon, Kal'goz, managed to escape into the mortal realm. Kal’goz is unlike other demons in many ways, he is intelligent and makes long term plans. He was also able to hide among mortals and evade even the God-Emperor for years. But the most important aspect of Kal’goz is that he thrives on chaos, in fact the more chaos he creates the more powerful he becomes. But unlike regular demons he sows chaos not by rampaging through a city, instead he manipulates mortals from the shadows. He is also a powerful psionic and can exist without a body by possessing mortals. After a decade long hunt he was finally captured by the Imperium, but instead of destroying him, or sending him back into the Abyss, the Archmistress proposed to harness Kal’goz’s power. They built a machine that would allow Kal’goz to draw power from chaos anywhere on Aegeron and then the machine strips him of it and feeds it to the Living Gods, a sort of negative feedback loop to prevent chaos to ever spread. So a prison was built for him, buried deep underground and protected by divine magic, to contain him for all eternity. Released by the Outsiders Kal'goz remained chained in his prison for not much than two centuries. Turns out the Living Gods failed to anticipate one thing: their own demise. After that the magic of Kal'goz's prison slowly weakened. Then in the year 488 miners from the nearby village of Brimrock discovered his prison. The demon used all his powers to draw more and more people into the complex, in the hope that one will be powerful enough to defeat the last imperial defenses and release him. In the end it was the Outsiders, a group of adventurers who mistook the death knight guarding Kal'goz's prison as the real threat and accidentally released the demon. The demon immediately possessed the local lord, Lord Moewin, faked his death and left to bring carnage and chaos to the world. To locate the demon the party had to break into the Dwarven Bank in Osh Elethiel, where they found the research notes of the imperial mages who studied Kal'goz. One of the notes detailed how the imperials managed to interrogate the demon. Turns out once Kal’goz touches someone’s mind, a sort of bridge forms between them. One that can be traversed both ways. The party attempted a ritual where Ny volunteered to enter the demon's mind. There he saw chaotic visions, most of the images were impossible to make out, but the did see a city from a boat, then the same city in flames, then a dead man with a crown on his head. Not any crown, the adamantine crown the Oustiders were taking to Steelcairn. After this his presence was discovered and he only managed to survive due to the intervention of his Patron. Nevertheless, the party learned that, like them, Kal'goz was heading to Steelcairn. Category:People